


I'm Whipped for You, Baby

by coralhobi



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2jae love each other ok, Fluff, Just 2 soft boys, M/M, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:36:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coralhobi/pseuds/coralhobi
Summary: 2jae wrestle over a can of whipped cream. That's it, that's the fic.





	I'm Whipped for You, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> here's something short for 4 years of got7!!! this is really short and unedited, so, I'm sorry in advance.

Loud giggling erupts inside the apartment. Two boys, Jaebum and Youngjae, lay on the floor while fighting over a can of whipped cream.

Youngjae, being the smaller (and weaker of the couple) has both hands clutched around the bottom of the can, losing grip each time his hyung pulls the can, and Youngjae himself, forward.

“Hyung!” he whines, “Just give me the can!”

Shaking his head, Jaebum tugs the can out of Youngjae’s grasp, much to the younger’s dismay. “You’re too cute, Youngjae-ah,” standing quickly, he raises the whipped cream above his head, “If you want it so bad, just come and get it.”

With pink staining his pale cheeks, he reaches for the can multiple times (to no avail). “Hyung, please?” Jaebum laughs, almost handing the can to Youngjae before-

He sprays whipped cream all over the younger’s nose, cheeks, and chin.

“Wha- you!” He pushes the elder to the floor, and climbs into his lap, legs straddling either side of Jaebum’s thighs. The sudden movements cause the taller to let go of the can, which Youngjae grabs quickly.

“Aha!” He laughs, spraying whipped cream on the elder’s hair, neck, and nose before Jaebum pulls Youngjae into a soft kiss. Dropping the can, Youngjae cups his boyfriend's cheeks, Jaebum's arms wrapped around his lower back. Both have smiles painted on their cheeks as they pull apart.

“We wasted so much whipped cream.”

“Did we? I had fun. And, I’m sure there’s something else we can, you know, do with the rest.” He laughs, winking at the younger.

“Hyung!”


End file.
